Circle of Life
by may10baby
Summary: Life at the Zoo isn't half bad for Uzumakis Kyuubi and Naruto, if you didn't include those creepy ass Uchiha stalkers, a caretaker named Iruka suggesting that they get laid...did i mention those stalkers? ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, many more. full summary inside.
1. Foxy

May: Another great installment by me, XD.

Now, to stop a series of repetitive questions, here's a basic summary of the story, including history and other things.

Couplings-

In the first few chapters: Sasunaru, ItaKyuu, KakaIru, GaaLee, SasoDei

Later Chapters:

ShisiIta, ShisiSasu, ShisiKyuu, etc.

"Dattebayo!" –human speech

"_Dattebayo!_" –animal speech

'_Dattebayo!_' -thoughts

* * *

Several years ago, in an attempt to help make humans more agile, fit and mainly healthier, many unborn children were injected with various animal DNA in order to see whether or not the child would survive in our world or die prematurely. The children were all born safety, and experimented in laboratories. Finally, a radical group of SPCA members rescued the abused children and healed and nurtured them back to good health in the Baltimore City Zoo, the "Children", recognizing the SPCA members as their parents, refused to leave, and thus our story begins…

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the foxies!!" a little girl squealed, jumping up and down as she yanking on her mother's hand, pointing wildly at the golden fox running away desperately from a slightly larger red fox inside a giant holding pen.

"_Naruto! I'm going to kill you!_" the red fox snarled, pouncing on the blonde fox. The bundle of red and gold fur rolled on the ground before the red fox landed on top. Naruto whimpered, sweatdropping when his older brother bared his fangs menacingly at him.

"_Aww…come on Kyuu-nii! I couldn't help it! Your tail was dying to be jumped!_" Naruto whined, wagging his tail gently, he felt his life expectancy shorten when Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

" "_Dying?" excellent use of vocabulary, little brother…_" Kyuubi snapped. Naruto flinched when something soft, silky and strawberry-scented was pressed against his face.

"…_Did_ _Iruka give you that new shampoo?_" Naruto asked, sniffing Kyuubi's tail in interest. Kyuubi growled, waving his tail to show Naruto the small bald spot located near the tip of his tail.

"_May I direct your attention to the huge hole you made in my fur?!_" Kyuubi roared, abruptly biting Naruto on the muzzle.

"_Nngh!!_" Naruto whined shrilly, shaking his head from side to side, trying to get away from his brother and his "Evil Teeth of Doom". Cue the lightning.

"Stop right there you two!" a voice shouted. Kyuubi released Naruto's muzzle and glanced over at the brunette-haired zookeeper running over to them. The man had his hair back in a ponytail with a few bangs escaping, king brown eyes and a telltale scar across his nose. He was dressed in the standard tan khakis and shirt issued to any zookeeper along with durable boots.

"_Iruka!! Kyuu-nii bit me! I'm going to die!_" Naruto mewed shrilly, scampering over to his caretaker like a kicked puppy to it's loving master. Kyuubi snorted, walking over elegantly and sitting down gracefully, lifting an amused brow as Iruka gathered a crying blonde fox into his arms.

Sky blue eyes glared holes at Kyuubi, who merely turned around and water back to the watering hole and batch of rocks around it, inside a small cliff build against the pen wall were two small entrances to two large caves.

Kyuubi hopped up onto one of the warm rocks near the large watering hole, that also doubled as a pool, and stretched out his muscles, lean underneath the sleek, blood-red fur with white running along his belly, the tips of his ears and tail, his paws and his muzzle, before setting down onto the sunbathed rock with a graceless flump, closing his eyes in contempt.

Naruto looked tearfully at Iruka who sighed, before whispering "I don't what you said, wait until sundown, okay?" Naruto huffed before scrambling out of Iruka's arms and running over to the watering hole for a drink.

Iruka smiled, shaking his head, before turning around to exit the pen.

Kyuubi's ear twitched when he heard the chorus of laughter mixed with the telltale splash of water. He peeled open an eye watching as Naruto hopped around the water hole, no doubt to please his fans.

Suddenly Kyuubi felt a strange emotion was over him. Dread? Excitement? Kyuubi sat up quickly, looking around, sniffing the wind before his eyes were drawn to a trio of men watching from the railing of his pen.

One man, the oldest by a few years, had silver hair shaped in an impossible style and the rest of his face was shoved into an orange book, who the hell came to a zoo just to read? He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

The second, and youngest, was in his early to mid-teens with dark black hair with layered bangs and a spiky style in the back. His amused black eyes were fixed on Naruto, his chin in his hand as he leaned against the railing, watching the blonde fox with interest. He was dressed in a long sleeved mesh shirt with a black tank top underneath and tight, black jeans with tears in them, revealing pale skin.

The last, and in his late teens to early twenties, had long dark hair tied back into a loose ponytail and was dressed in a black dress shirt and creamy white jeans. His dark onyx eyes were staring intently at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stared in shock as, slowly, the teen's eyes seemed to shift into the shade of crimson. The fox backed away slowly. '_Those eyes…those eyes…where have I seen them before?!_' Kyuubi whimpered as his vision blurred and flashes of a past he didn't want to remember flew in front of his eyes.

_A dark room, sore body and the sounds of howls, hisses and screeches in his ears, the same dark red eyes of the stranger peered into his own through the steel bars of his cage…_

'_Doctor!_' Kyuubi thought blindly, panic flooding his senses. The needles, the food and pills shoved down his throat, the men that would use his human form for…other purposes. Kyuubi shook his head firmly, scrambling down the rocks towards Naruto. "_Naruto! Look out! There's-_" he was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

Naruto's head twisted from the view of his brother to the boy that was falling down 25 feet into the pen, he watched, numb, as the brunette-haired child's head cracked against one of the rocks on the cliff before the limp form tumbled into the watering hole.

He stood, shell-shocked, for a moment, before he splashed through the water towards the sinking boy's body. He dove under, managing to grab a hold of the child's shirt with his teeth, before trying to swim up to the surface.

One problem; the kid was too heavy!

Now Naruto wasn't a small fox at all, in fact, if you had ever held him before you could say he weighed the same as a really fat cat, though he was slimmer and only a little bit larger in length.

Naruto felt his head begin to throb under lack of air as his limbs flailed underneath the surface, he could've let the kid go, but his sense of duty was too great. Yeah, so he'd rather drown.

His eyes widened when a flash of red swam past him. '_Kyuu-nii!_' Kyuubi grabbed the child by the shirt and proceeded to help Naruto swim to the surface.

Naruto released the boy's shirt as soon as they reached the surface and took a gasp of air, quickly paddling after Kyuubi as the older fox dragged the boy towards the shallow end, Iruka and a few other zookeepers already splashing into the water.

Kyuubi let Iruka pulled the boy from his mouth and pull him onto dry land and begin to give CPR. The fox watched as Iruka revived the boy, who began to scream about the gash on his head. He glanced behind him, back towards the spot where the trio of men had been, blinking in surprise when he didn't see them, only the larger crowd of people who had gathered around the pen.

He relaxed slightly, joining Naruto in the task of shaking his fur out.

"_Argh! This is why I hate getting wet!_" Kyuubi snarled as his fur poofed out. He immediately returned to his rock and proceeded to wash himself meticulously. He paused in his washing when a poofy-furred Naruto scrambled up onto the rock.

"…Thank you, Kyuu-nii. I'm sorry about you're tail…" Naruto added, sitting next to the red fox. Kyuubi rolled his blood red eyes before pinning Naruto down onto the rock surface with one paw and cleaning his ears slowly and thoroughly. "Kyuu-nii?!" Naruto yelped.

"Silly kit, wash yourself properly." Kyuubi sighed, licking the soft flab of Naruto's ear gently.

Naruto relaxed in Kyuubi's arms and let his older brother tend to him.

* * *

"Heh heh! I think you scared him, aniki." The same younger, brunette-haired boy from earlier stated, his black eyes glittering mischievously as they entered the manor passed on to them from their parents. His amusement only grew as the older teen's angry, dark gaze was cast upon him.

"Quiet, otouto, or you'll be sorry."

"Oh?" was the reply. The silver-haired man sighed, shoving his book into his pocket.

"Itachi, Sasuke, calm down." He ordered in a lazy tone, scratching his lower cheek through the mask over the bottom half of his face. He adjusted the medical eye-patch over his left eye idly. "More importantly, what's up with you two? All of the sudden, you two want to go to the _zoo _of all places, not to mention, Itachi almost running over to the fox pen, and ever since we left after that incident, with that one kid that proved that foxes don't hate water, Itachi's been PMSing and Sasuke's acting like he's gotten laid! Multiple times I might add…" he glanced between the two brothers. "So…what's going on?"

"I'll tell you, Kakashi, that blonde fox was the finest piece or work I've seen!" Sasuke licked his lips, a smirk in place. Kakashi lifted a brow.

"Sasuke…it's a fox, just a fox, it's not one of the "Children" like you…" Kakashi explained, as if talking to a one-year-old.

"Oh really? I suppose you won't know…" Sasuke grinned, turning to the staircase to go to his room. "I want to go back in a little bit, after the sun's down."

"The zoo'll be closed though!" Kakashi whined, pouting, he glanced over to Itachi for support. "Right, Itachi?"

Itachi scowled "Kyuubi doesn't even remember me, of course I'm going to…jog his memory." He snapped, walking briskly up the stairs past an amused Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back at Kakashi "2 to 1, sorry Kakashi, you lose."

"Rats…"

"But look at it this way! At least you get to see that one zookeeper with the scar again…" Sasuke smirked when Kakashi brightened up.

"Well there's that…" Kakashi agreed.

* * *

Iruka sighed in relief as the final preparations for closing down the zoo for the night were finished. After multiple rounds of questions about Naruto and Kyuubi, and their stunning rescue from visitors to reporters, Iruka had snapped and smartly replied "Ask them yourselves."

He walked down into the Asian Artic Fox pen with two bundles of human clothing. He sighed when Naruto and Kyuubi walked out of their respective caves, human and not to mention as naked as the day they were born.

Kyuubi's dark red eyes glittered in the hue in of sunset, cream-colored skin bathed in a mixture of pink and red, three deep whisker marks sliced through each cheek and full, plump lips opened in a small yawn. His long, slender body was framed with long red hair that ended around the bottom of his waist, red fox ears and a tail sat in their respective places as the older "Child" walked over to Iruka to fetch his clothes for the evening, not caring who saw him now that the zoo was closed.

Kyuubi examined the bundle Iruka gave him before slipping on a white blouse with lace hemming that ended slightly past his ass, a red corset built for guys (Kyuubi really didn't want to know where Iruka got his attire from), black, knee-length shorts and ankle-high, black boots with a small heel.

The red-haired teen looked over to see his brother dressed in an orange, sleeveless hoody and denim jeans that covered the tops of blue converse. They went well with his golden hair and blue eyes, a blonde fox tail waving out from underneath the hoody, while golden ears twitched eagerly. Kyuubi felt a wave of bitchyness hit him.

"Iruka! How come I have to wear the slutty clothes?!" Kyuubi whined, glaring at his caretaker. Iruka so coughed and mumbled some thing under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "You look better in them." before turning around and beginning to walk out the pen, Kyuubi and Naruto following.

"Iruka! Iruka!" a white-haired man ran forward, dressed in the zookeeper uniform. Iruka lifted a brow.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" he asked when the trainee stopped in front of them, doubling over to catch his breath.

"Children! Two new ones! The real thing too! They can change into all the forms and everything!" Mitsuki gasped, excitement glittering in his eyes.

Iruka stared at him in shock. "Two? But I thought we'd rescued all of them!" he stated, thunderstruck. Mitsuki shook his head grimly.

"Apparently there are more Hospitals like that one…" he muttered, before his eyes caught sight of Naruto and Kyuubi. "Well, well. Kyuu-chan, nice outfit…" he grinned.

Kyuubi 'Hmph'ed' before strutting past the older man, towards the Zoo Plaza, the meeting zone. Naruto running after him.

Iruka turned to glare at the man. Mitsuki merely chuckled.

"Ya know, Iruka…" he smirked "The two new "Children" specifically asked about Naruto and Kyuubi. I think you're gonna run into some trouble up ahead…"

Iruka sweatdropped, before sprinting ahead, shouting for Naruto and Kyuubi to get back here.

Mitsuki scratched his head, watching the rising cloud of dust in amazement. "…Damn…" he muttered.

* * *

The Plaza was a giant outdoor shopping center located in the very center of the park. Complete with food stands, bathrooms, and souvenir shops, it was the center of business.

And currently full of "Children".

"_Sasori-danna!_" a yellow canary chirped, flying over the chaos underneath him as the larger animals tried to muscle their way to the food stands. "_Sasori-danna!_" the bird's attention was caught by a flash of red feathers darting away from the terror below.

"_Deidara! To the cages, now!_" a certain red cardinal screeched, flapping away from the crowd of animals with what could only be described as a bag of the almighty Sunflower Seeds clutched in his talons.

Deidara soon saw the reason for Sasori's alarm. Black masses waddled determinedly through the crowd.

Penguins.

Deidara immediately shot off towards the giant bird cage-shaped building that held all flying types of creatures with feathers.

"_Kyyyaaaaahhhhhh!!_" he shrieked, streaking through the mass of trees with expert skill. He caught sight of the red blur ahead of him and flapped his wings until he was even with his mate. "_Sasori-danna! The penguins are gonna eat us!_" Deidara wailed, remember that one incident where a certain penguin by the name of Hidan had "accidentally" mistaken him for a goldfish.

The zoo didn't have any goldfish for penguins to eat anyways!

"_Relax, they'll have to go through me!_" the cardinal snapped, despite being only a few inches big. Deidara sweatdropped.

Both of them twittered in delight as the gigantic bird cage came into view. A frame made of bars of metal and glass was nearly over filled with a giant tree, a national landmark a guide might add.

"_Salvation!_" Deidara cheered, flying through one of the open windows that the other flying "Children", along with themselves, entered and exited the building from. The pair flew down onto one of the larger branches of the giant tree and landed gracefully on the comforting wood.

They hopped their way over to the large nest of white cloth. Hell, it was softer than a bunch of pine needles.

Sasori dropped the bag of seeds on their bed before his feathers quickly began to molt and his body grew rapidly, soon naked Sasori, complete with short red hair, and a small set of wings fluttering against his shoulder blades ("angel!"), was digging for his clothes in the small nook he and Deidara had made to shove various things in that couldn't fall to the penguin fiends, in case evolution gave them the ability to fly.

Deidara admired the view before slowly shifting to his semi-human form, consisting of long blonde hair and a small set of wings on his back as well. He accepted the loose black t-shirt Sasori offered him along with a pair of shorts. Both of them preferred loose shirts because of their wings ,they could've gone completely human but they preferred the forms that they were born with.

In fact, all of the "Children" were born with mixed characteristics of human and animal. It was natural to them.

Sasori leaned against the trunk of the huge tree and opened the bag of sunflower seeds. Immediately Deidara was pressed against him, blue eyes staring pleadingly into amused brown ones. The redhead rolled his eyes and tipped the bag slightly into Deidara's open mouth, a few seeds falling onto his tongue. Deidara pulled away and began to happily munch on the seeds gleefully. Sasori smirked before popping a few seeds into his own mouth, watching in contempt as Deidara spat out the shells with a well-trained tongue.

And trust, Sasori knew just how well-trained that tongue was…

"Oi. Long time no see, love doves." A voice greeted from below.

Both of the birds choked on their meal. Only one person had ever had the nerve to call them that.

"Itachi!" Deidara spat out, looking over the side of the branch, down nearly 50 feet towards the brunette underneath them. "That bastard!" Deidara quickly began to scramble down the tree. Sasori sighed, quickly following.

Itachi lifted an amused brow when Deidara nearly tackled him, luckily (for who?), Sasori grabbed him around the waist and held him close.

"Hey." Sasori greeted. Deidara glared resentfully at Itachi, who smirked.

"I'm glad I didn't walk in on you two this time doing more…energetic things…" Itachi replied, smirk growing when Deidara's face turned red and the teen proceeded to curse fluently, making choking motions with his hands, the boy still trapped in Sasori's firm grip.

"Uhuh…anyway, are you and that brother of yours the new "Children"?" Sasori asked, sighing when Itachi nodded. "Why?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously when Itachi gave him the best "innocent" look he could muster.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Itachi replied, grinning when Deidara and Sasori snorted.

"Cut the bull, Itachi." Deidara answered "Anyone who's ever met you knows you always have a reason for what you do. So why come to a Zoo when you have that pretty little mansion down the lane?"

Itachi gave him an insulted look "Hey, I give quite a lot of money to this zoo." He protested.

"You found a possible fuck buddy." Sasori cut in. Both Deidara and Itachi stared at him, before Itachi turned to Deidara and asked;

"Did you find out how he does that yet?" Deidara shook his head.

"Wait, you're trying to screw someone?! Who the hell?!" Deidara turned on the Uchiha.

"Oh, a foxy guy named Kyuubi…" Itachi replied, before he was abruptly cut off as Deidara burst into a series of breath-draining laughter.

"Hahahaha! Oh, Gods! Yes! Sweet, sweet revenge!" Deidara cackled. Itachi sweatdropped.

"Um, what did I miss?" Itachi asked, looking to Sasori, who sighed.

"Well, Kyuubi isn't that sweet, little, helpless child you knew back at the Hospital…" Sasori muttered, watching as Itachi's face darkened several degrees.

"Who the hell…"

"Besides the Doctors back then…" Sasori continued "No one else, but Kyuubi hasn't been in a relationship since…ever. The only one he acts remotely close to is Naruto and Iruka."

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Brother and caretaker." Sasori replied. "Though Deidara and Naruto are kinda close, you could ask him for help." He motioned to the spazzing boy in his arms. Itachi studied Deidara for a moment as well.

"Must be a blonde thing." They concluded in unison.

"Hey!" Deidara growled.

* * *

May: OMG, this chappie is huge! –massages sore hands- ah, but now I must post! –cries-

REVIEW!!


	2. Habitat

May: lolz, next chappie! And apparently 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco is my theme song, due to the fact that, literally, I write sins (yaoi;;;) but not tragedies (angst) lolz. Thanks to Momo-chan for the statement. XD

Btw, I'll start adding Character Bios to the beginning of every chappie, so you can get a feel of that character.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 14

Sex: Male (can give birth)

Species: Endangered Asian Artic Fox Breed

Appearance (Human):

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde, spiky and short

Skin Shade: Tan

Build: Short and Slender

Appearance (Animal):

Eyes: Blue

Fur: Red with blonde tinge

Build: Small, about as tall as the seat of a dining room chair

Favorite Food: Ramen, or any kind of noodles

Hobbies: Playing with older brother, sneaking out of his pen, letting the children pet him

Talents: Escape Artist, does tricks

Personality: Playful, Affectionate, and Mischievous

* * *

Previously:

"_Why, whatever do you mean?" Itachi replied, grinning when Deidara and Sasori snorted._

"_Cut the bull, Itachi." Deidara answered "Anyone who's ever met you knows you always have a reason for what you do. So why come to a Zoo when you have that pretty little mansion down the lane?"_

_Itachi gave him an insulted look "Hey, I give quite a lot of money to this zoo." He protested._

"_You found a possible fuck mate." Sasori cut in. Both Deidara and Itachi stared at him, before Itachi turned to Deidara and asked;_

"_Did you find out how he does that yet?" Deidara shook his head._

"_Wait, you're trying to screw someone?! Who the hell?!" Deidara turned on the Uchiha._

"_Oh, a foxy guy named Kyuubi…" Itachi replied, before he was abruptly cut off as Deidara burst into a series of breath-draining laughter._

"_Hahahaha! Oh, Gods! Yes! Sweet, sweet revenge!" Deidara cackled. Itachi sweatdropped._

"_Um, what did I miss?" Itachi asked, looking to Sasori, who sighed._

"_Well, Kyuubi isn't that sweet, little, helpless child you knew back at the Hospital…" Sasori muttered, watching as Itachi's face darkened several degrees._

"_Who the hell…"_

"_Besides the Doctors back then…" Sasori continued "No one else, but Kyuubi hasn't been in a relationship since…ever. The only one he acts remotely close to is Naruto and Iruka."_

"_Who?" Itachi asked._

"_Brother and caretaker." Sasori replied. "Though Deidara and Naruto are kinda close, you could ask him for help." He motioned to the spazzing boy in his arms. Itachi studied Deidara for a moment as well._

"_Must be a blonde thing." They concluded in unison._

"_Hey!" Deidara growled._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Naruto slurped down his third bowl of ramen, setting it down on the counter with a clack.

"Yummy!" he purred in delight, looking pleadingly at Kyuubi who rolled his eyes, grabbing the shrilly crying blonde by a furry ear. "Kyuu-nii!" he cried, eyes tearing up at the pain in his ear.

"Uhuh, Uhuh…" Kyuubi replied, rolling his eyes. Little brothers were so whiny.

Naruto glared childishly at Kyuubi's back (he was being dragged along), managing to break free. Kyuubi lifted a brow as Naruto darted off into the crowd, probably for more ramen. He sighed.

"Ah, well. Not my wallet…" he muttered, sliding through the chattering (and now fed) masses of Children, waving to a few of them as he passed. Kyuubi wasn't a social type, so he walked over to the large library that contained hundreds of books of animals and other subjects. Said library also had computers and internet too.

Kyuubi slipped inside the large double doors of a large rectangular building, pausing to admire the long, tall rows of books in the library, before heading upstairs to the somewhat crowded Computer Room. He slid in front of a random PC and pressed the power button, moving the mouse to bring the computer of out its 'hibernate' state. He signed into his e-mail account and clicked for something interesting:

**From: SunaGoldigga Fwd: 4 Things**

**Let your friends know more about you! Fill out this sheet for them! Then forward it to your friends, including the one who sent you this!**

**4 Jobs you've had in your life…1) Porn Actor 2) Ice cream Vendor 3) Abercrombie Salesclerk 4) Slut **

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, typing in "You idiot, stop e-mailing me this chain letter bullshit." Before sending the message to that idiot Shuukaku, and deleting the original.

"Kyuubi-kun…" a voice sounded up from behind him. Kyuubi jumped up, spinning around to see that doctor from earlier. But that couldn't be right, Doctors didn't have ears and a tail.

Itachi watched the shocked expression on Kyuubi's face melt away into confusion.

"Y…you're a…Child?" Kyuubi questioned, reaching up to rub the folds of Itachi's soft ears. Itachi groaned slightly at the touch.

"…Mmmhmm…" Itachi grunted "Uchiha Itachi, part Eastern Asian Snow Leopard" he replied, leaning into Kyuubi's touch, frowning when Kyuubi hastily pulled away.

"Well, you haven't been around, and why are you stalking me?!" Kyuubi spoke up, shuffling back slightly. And when did this guy get so close?

Itachi lifted a brow, reaching out to stroke Kyuubi behind the ears. "I just wanted to see you, but you don't remember…" he added softly to himself.

Kyuubi's tail curled in delight as he leaned into Itachi's hand. Damn, the guy was good. He didn't fight as Itachi pulled him into his arms, still continuing to scratch him heavenly along the base of his ear. Itachi watched, bemused as Kyuubi turned into putty in his arms. Old habits die hard.

"You **still** love having your ears scratched like this? Christ, you're such a baby…" Itachi muttered sweetly, his other hand stroking Kyuubi's silky hair. Kyuubi purred in delight, some part of him wondering how this guy knew ear scratching was his weakness and what he meant by "still", he hadn't even met the leopard before this.

"Mmm…" Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck burying his face into said neck, inhaling the wonderfully dominant male scent. He shivered in delight. '_So nice…_' he thought dreamily, mewing when he felt Itachi press him against the computer table. He whimpered when their crotches rubbed against each other's. "Ahh…" he stared up into Itachi's amused eyes.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Sure, having his ears scratched was wonderful, but this guy, this guy was arousing him so much. He'd never felt so attracted to someone so easily, not to anyone at all. Kyuubi moaned when Itachi ran a hand down his back.

Itachi watched as the redhead reacted to his touches. It'd be so easy to take him here and now. Yet, he pulled back, trying to ignore the cry of want from the clearly willing fox bitch in front of him. He wanted Kyuubi's heart to willingly go to bed with him, not only just a body reacting on instinct alone. Kyuubi looked at him hazily, whining again softly, his tail wagging gently behind him. Clearly giving the man in front of him permission to impregnate him.

Itachi sighed, shaking the redhead's shoulder gently, trying to snap his future mate out of his daze. Kyuubi blinked slowly, rubbing at his eyes and shuddering.

"Come on, let's go find your caretaker, Iruka." Itachi offered his hand to Kyuubi, who took it, clinging to Itachi's arm, loving the feeling that washed through him.

* * *

"Irruuukkkkaaaaa!" Naruto whined, tugging on the man's shirt. "Please! Kyuu-nii won't buy me more ramen!" he cried, looking at his caretaker with his standard 'too cute to resist' look.

"How much ramen did you eat?" Iruka asked, not even looking up from the clipboard he was reading off of.

"Only three!"

"**Only****?!**" Iruka turned and flicked Naruto sharply on the nose.

"Itai!" Naruto wailed, covering his nose and turning around to escape. "Iruka! You meanie!" he cried, running off, only managing to take a few steps before bumping into someone. He stumbled back, only to get caught by the person he'd crashed into.

"You okay, cutie?" Sasuke asked, grinning when Naruto looked at him in shock, immediately puling out of his grasp and running back over to a startled Iruka. "Well, well, shy aren't we?" he stated, licking his lips.

Iruka ushered Naruto behind him as he studied the Child in front of him, he'd never seen the cocky boy before, meaning he was one of the new ones, specifically interested in Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Well hello there." Iruka greeted stiffly, glaring at the boy, said brunette still staring intently at Naruto.

"…flicked his nose…" Sasuke muttered. Iruka lifted a brow.

"What?"

"You flicked my mate's nose." Sasuke repeated, glaring at Iruka. The older man returned the glare.

"Excuse me? Mate? Who do you think you are?! My Naruto's not someone you can suddenly say 'he's my mate' about!" Iruka snapped back, his eyes widened slightly when Sasuke's claws lengthened, the brunette's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"'Your' Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, crouching slightly.

Naruto, recognizing the sign of attack, stepped in front of Iruka as the brunette charged. Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of him, blinking at the blonde a few times before pulling Naruto into his arms.

"Leggo!" Naruto wailed, kicking and smacking the Uchiha currently burying his face into his neck. "Let me go! Kyuu-nii!"

"Now, now, Sasuke. Play nice." A voice drawled out. Sasuke frowned, pulling away from Naruto's neck, but not letting go.

Iruka glanced up at the gray-haired name walking towards him. He blushed slightly. The guy was H-A-W-T!

"My apologies at Sasuke's stupid behavior." Sasuke growled slightly at this. "My name's Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be looking out for the two new Children joining the ranks." Kakashi smiled brightly at Iruka through his mask, causing the man to blush. '_Hook, line and sinker…_' Kakashi thought pervertedly.

Iruka nodded rapidly. "O-of course! But you see…Sasuke-kun is harassing Naruto!" Iruka pointed to the pair, Sasuke's hand had traveled slyly to Naruto's ass and Naruto smacked him when Sasuke squeezed his butt.

"Jeez, Sasuke, down boy." The brunette sent the man a dark glare, however he released the blonde, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry again, he can't help it, as far as I can tell, Naruto here is probably Sasuke's Soulmate." Kakashi explained. Iruka sweatdropped.

"Never took you for the romantic type." Iruka muttered, crossing his arms.

"Aww…what's the matter, Iruka-san? You don't believe in Soulmates?"

* * *

May: The End!...of this chapter! Lolz. Next up, explanations!

**KILL A KITTEN BY NOT REVIEWING!!**


	3. Soulmates

May: lolz. –pokes random fangirl- Pokku! (so cute sounding…) Next up, Kyuu-chan!

Name: Uzumaki Kyuubi (Kyuubi no Kistune)

Age: 19

Sex: Male (can give birth)

Species: Endangered Asian Artic Fox Breed

Appearance (Human):

Eyes: Red

Hair (length): Red, waist-length

Skin Shade: Average

Build: Slender, tall

Appearance (Animal):

Eyes: Red, slitted

Fur: Dark Red

Build: Slim, agile

Favorite Food: Anything as along as there's chocolate involved

Hobbies: Sunbathing, playing 'Tail Tag' with little brother, getting petted by visiting children, getting his ears scratched

Talents: Tricks, just about anything, can swim, even in fox form

Personality: Laid back, Affectionate/ Protective to loved ones and innocent creatures, Hostile/ Dangerous to enemies

* * *

Previously:

_Iruka glanced up at the gray-haired name walking towards him. He blushed slightly. The guy was H-A-W-T!_

"_My apologies at Sasuke's stupid behavior." Sasuke growled slightly at this. "My name's Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be looking out for the two new Children joining the ranks." Kakashi smiled brightly at Iruka through his mask, causing the man to blush. 'Hook, line and sinker…' Kakashi thought pervertedly._

_Iruka nodded rapidly. "O-of course! But you see…Sasuke-kun is harassing Naruto!" Iruka pointed to the pair, Sasuke's hand had traveled slyly to Naruto's ass and Naruto smacked him when Sasuke squeezed his butt._

"_Jeez, Sasuke, down boy." The brunette sent the man a dark glare, however he released the blonde, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry again, he can't help it, as far as I can tell, Naruto here is probably Sasuke's Soulmate." Kakashi explained. Iruka sweatdropped._

"_Never took you for the romantic type." Iruka muttered, crossing his arms._

"_Aww…what's the matter, Iruka-san? You don't believe in Soulmates?"_

* * *

"Y-You pervert!" Iruka screeched, blushing madly as the man continued to make advances on him mentally.

Bastard was probably saving the psychical portion for later, too.

He'd show him! Umino Iruka was **not** easy!

"Ah, well, that's true, but you do know the Children's History, correct?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded stiffly. "Well, back at the Hospital" both Naruto and Sasuke cringed at the word, "The Doctors had the idea to mate two of the Children together, so in case anything happened to them, due to the fact the media was starting to catch wind of the experiments, they chose the two Children who were to be mated, whether the Children knew each other or not, and implanted a small bit of DNA from each of the Children into the other, causing a sort of strange bond. This was called project 'Soulmate'…" Kakashi explained. Iruka's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You seem to know a lot about this…" he stated slowly. Kakashi signed, scratching his head.

"I was one of the Doctors in charge of project Soulmate." He replied "But I didn't know such a thing was being done to these Children!" he added quickly when Iruka took a fighting stance (oh yes, all SPCA members are well-trained). "I was merely recruited by the Head Doctor and questioned on the likelihood that such an act would cause a psychical attraction." He explained "I doubted it at first. I mean, just a bit of DNA causing a physical attraction between two people? Impossible. But the Head Doctor disagreed, and he asked me to join them for quite a large sum of money. Which I accepted." Kakashi hung his head in shame.

"But, when I saw Itachi and Sasuke, two brothers by the looks of it, being rounded up to be injected by each other's DNA, well, incest, man, not cool (very hot though in May's opinion), on top of that the were both male so reproduction wasn't possible. So I ordered my lackeys instead to inject the DNA into two other animals, females, so reproduction would occur, but, guessing by Itachi and Sasuke's strong reactions to your foxes...those guys screwed up. Big time." Kakashi smiled weakly at a stunned Iruka. "Oh yeah, I also took Itachi and Sasuke home with me when you guys raided the place, I was scared shitless by you lunatics." Kakashi offered his hand to Iruka "So yeah…" Iruka shook the hand hesitantly.

"So…is there a way to stop the reaction?" Iruka watched as Sasuke started to edge towards Naruto again. Kakashi shook his head.

"Probably not. I mean even so, the reaction is something that occurs over time, the cells of Sasuke's DNA have multiplied inside of Naruto, so most likely Sasuke's essence plays a huge role in Naruto's bodily functions.

"But Naruto's not acting all…whorish…" Iruka stated dryly. Kakashi snorted.

"Ah yeah, wait until he hits puberty. And grows." He replied. Naruto roughly shoved Sasuke's hands away as they circled his waist, hissing loudly at the Uchiha.

"Iruka!" a lovey-dovey voice drawled out. Iruka spun around to see Kyuubi, "not-interested", asexual Kyuubi, hugging the arm of an older teen that looked suspiciously like Sasuke.

"Oh, no…" Iruka moaned, running over to Kyuubi and Itachi. "Kyuubi! Let go!" he ordered, trying to tug Kyuubi away from Itachi, both of the Children not looking very pleased at all.

"Dun wanna!" Kyuubi whined, burying his face into Itachi's chest, the brunette's arms circled his waist possessively. "He smells good…" Kyuubi stated breathlessly, breathing in Itachi's scent. "So good…"

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto whined shrilly, in the midst of the entrance of the two older brothers, Sasuke had taken the opportunity to grab his butt again.

Underneath his pants.

All sense of "Oh, I'm in love" and "he smells good" left Kyuubi in a flash, the red head darted over to Naruto and Sasuke and scooped up the crying blonde into his arms, making Sasuke back off with just his glare alone. Kyuubi growled lowly, causing Sasuke to stumbled back and run behind Itachi to safety like a smart person. Itachi lifted a brow.

"Well, shit." He muttered as Kyuubi growled at them, no trace of affection in his eyes. He vaguely wondered how the hell he was supposed to calm a bitchy Kyuubi. He stared in awe as Iruka walked calmly up to Kyuubi and…scratched his ears?!

He face-palmed (1) '_Of course!_' he mentally groaned, watching through his fingers as Kyuubi purred in delight, letting a suffocating Naruto scramble out of his arms.

"Nyah! Iruka! But, Ita does it better…" Kyuubi muttered, slipping away from Iruka's grasp and trotting over to Itachi. The brunette sweatdropped as Kyuubi proceeded to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck.

'_Talk about mood swings…_' Itachi thought, wrapping an arm around Kyuubi's waist, the other hand tangling with his hair as he began to scratch the fox's ear.

Itachi sweatdropped when Iruka gave him the dirtiest look possible. He rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the content redhead in his arms. He vaguely wondered…

Iruka gaped as Itachi's other hand traveled down towards Kyuubi's ass.

"Oh no you-Mmph!" he cursed as his mouth was covered by Kakashi's hand. He watched angrily as Itachi reached to base of Kyuubi's tail (poking out of a hole in his pants, XD) and scratched.

"Nyah!" Kyuubi squealed, legs giving out, Itachi quickly caught him. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, Shit." They all muttered except for Naruto who was staring at the person who **looked** like his brother, but his brother didn't squeal. EVER.

Kakashi seemed to recover first. "Itachi." He stated firmly. "Come on, don't you know the rule? Don't fuck on the first night. It wouldn't do if you got Kyuubi pregnant either. He's still a little small for his age…" he noted, Kyuubi growled at him.

"Fuck off, I'm perfectly grown for someone my age!" he snapped. Itachi snorted, earning a glare from Kyuubi. "You're so lucky you're so damn hot…and good at ear scratching…bastard." He muttered, still refusing to let go of Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes, proceeding to scratch his ears again, reducing Kyuubi into another pile of gooey fox boy. Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto shook his head to clear away any traces of shock in his brain and ran over to Itachi and Kyuubi, pulling on his brother's tail.

"Stop doing weird things to Kyuu-nii! Kyuu-nii, snap out of it!" Naruto wailed. Kyuubi looked at Naruto, his grip on Itachi's neck loosening. He flinched when Itachi's grip on his waist tightened and the brunette gave him his best 'Kicked Puppy' look. Kyuubi looked between his brother and some random stranger that smelled good before picking Naruto up and cradling the whining blonde in his arms.

Kakashi sweatdropped as Kyuubi walked back over to a pleased Iruka and Itachi looked as though someone had just told him he couldn't sire any children.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled possessively, only to get kicked in the chest by said blonde. The brunette gave Naruto an injured look, which Naruto ignored.

"Well, come on you two!" Iruka chirped, shuffling Naruto and Kyuubi along towards their pen. "It's getting late!"

Kakashi turned to Itachi and Sasuke, sweatdropping as he noticed the two rain clouds pouring down despair over each cat's head.

"Well, it's not that bad. You just have to separate Naruto and Kyuubi!...Though, Iruka did say their were inseparable most times…" at this the rain clouds grew, and lightning crackled. "Err…yeah, let's get you to your pen…" Kakashi turned and walked away, Itachi and Sasuke following slowly.

"Sasuke…" the younger Uchiha looked at the older Uchiha. "If that fox gets in between my Kyuubi and me again, there'll be problems…" he stated ominously. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"W-Well, if your bitch snatches my Naru away again I won't be too happy…" he countered lamely, Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

One thing was on both the Uchiha's minds '_My brother's mate…is my rival!_' they thought fiercely.

* * *

1) Basically smacking yourself in the face with your hand, usually by palm hitting face...lolz

May: oh, yes. Come on Sasuke, Itachi! Break through Naruto and Kyuubi's brotherly love and take them already!

**KILL A KITTEN BY NOT REVIEWING!!**


	4. Itsy, Bitsy Leopards

May: Hello! There! I feel like updating! (duh) lolz. Another character bio!

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 20

Sex: Male

Species: Eastern Asian Snow Leopard

Appearance (Human):

Eyes: Red (Sharingan)

Hair (length): Black, half-way down back, usually in a ponytail

Skin Shade: Pale

Build: Strong, slender, agile

Appearance (Animal):

Eyes: Red

Fur: Black, White patches

Build: Firm, sleek, capable of long sprints and exceptional hunting abilities

Favorite Food: Kyuubi

Hobbies: Courting Kyuubi, Teasing/Pissing Off Kyuubi, Snoozing in the sun (warmth makes him sleepy)

Talents: Escaping from pen, seducing Kyuubi (ear scratching)

Personality: Smug, Smart-ass, can be charming when he feels like it.

"Human Speech"

"_Animal Speech_"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Previously:

"_Fuck off, I'm perfectly grown for someone my age!" he snapped. Itachi snorted, earning a glare from Kyuubi. "You're so lucky you're so damn hot…and good at ear scratching…bastard." He muttered, still refusing to let go of Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes, proceeding to scratch his ears again, reducing Kyuubi into another pile of gooey fox boy. Everyone sweatdropped._

_Naruto shook his head to clear away any traces of shock in his brain and ran over to Itachi and Kyuubi, pulling on his brother's tail._

"_Stop doing weird things to Kyuu-nii! Kyuu-nii, snap out of it!" Naruto wailed. Kyuubi looked at Naruto, his grip on Itachi's neck loosening. He flinched when Itachi's grip on his waist tightened and the brunette gave him his best 'Kicked Puppy' look. Kyuubi looked between his brother and some random stranger that smelled good before picking Naruto up and cradling the whining blonde in his arms._

_Kakashi sweatdropped as Kyuubi walked back over to a pleased Iruka and Itachi looked as though someone had just told him he couldn't sire any children._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke growled possessively, only to get kicked in the chest by said blonde. The brunette gave Naruto an injured look, which Naruto ignored._

"_Well, come on you two!" Iruka chirped, shuffling Naruto and Kyuubi along towards their pen. "It's getting late!"_

_Kakashi turned to Itachi and Sasuke, sweatdropping as he noticed the two rain clouds pouring down despair over each cat's head._

"_Well, it's not that bad. You just have to separate Naruto and Kyuubi!...Though, Iruka did say their were inseparable most times…" at this the rain clouds grew, and lightning crackled. "Err…yeah, let's get you to your pen…" Kakashi turned and walked away, Itachi and Sasuke following slowly._

"_Sasuke…" the younger Uchiha looked at the older Uchiha. "If that fox gets in between my Kyuubi and me again, they'll be problems…" the stated ominously. Sasuke sweatdropped._

"_W-Well, if your bitch snatches my Naru away again I won't be too happy…" he countered lamely, Itachi sighed, shaking his head._

_One thing was on both the Uchiha's minds 'My brother's mate…is my rival!' they thought fiercely._

* * *

Chapter 4-

Uchiha Itachi was annoyed.

Extremely annoyed.

So annoyed, that he'd be tempted to kill anything other than his brother, owner, and only one other person.

Kyuubi being said person.

"_Dammit, I'd kill that blonde rat, but Kyuubi and Sasuke would never forgive me, hell, they'd double team me, those ungrateful punks…_" Itachi growled lowly, currently lying underneath the trees of his and Sasuke's compound in his leopard form. It was part jungle, part rocky outcrop, part river.

All boring.

He wanted to go find Kyuubi, drag him into his cave and fuck him senseless.

So why did that blonde fox related to Kyuubi have to get in his way? More importantly, why couldn't his little brother see the sense to fuck the blonde boneless so he could screw Kyuubi without interruption?

Itachi sighed, resting his cat head on his paws.

'_Kyuubi…what are you doing right now?_' he wondered.

-Flashback-

Itachi hated this place, they fed you pills with disgusting food, beat you, stuck needles in you, and for the less unfortunate…raped you.

He growled lowly as a Doctor opened the Door to the Room, a bundle in his arms, he heard Sasuke's whimpering increase in the pen next to him, but he couldn't even see the kitten.

The Doctor opened the cell on the opposite side of Itachi's pen and placed the bundle inside before leaving the room, shutting the steel Door behind him. Almost immediately an uproar sounded.

"_Kyuubi-kun?!_"

"_I smell blood!_"

"_Kyuu-chan!?_"

"_Kyuu-nii!_"

Itachi frowned, picking at the lock of his cage, it was simple really, but like hell he'd leave everyone else behind. Sliding the cage door open, he glanced inside Sasuke's pen and saw the bright eyes staring back at him from underneath a bundle of cloth, sighing in relief he turned to walked over to Kyuubi's cage.

"Kyuubi?" he knocked gently on the cage door. Weary red eyes opened tiredly before dropping shut again. Itachi picked the lock with ease, opening the door and hopping into the cage.

"_Itachi-kun, is Kyuu-chan alright?!_"

"_Kyuu-nii!_"

Itachi rolled his eyes, shaking the red head gently with his hand.

"Kyuubi…"

"…tired…hurt…" Kyuubi murmured, trying to bury himself deeper into the soft cloth in the pen. Itachi sighed, sitting down with a flump.

"He's just a little sore…" he informed the other Children locked away in the Room, glancing down when Kyuubi snuggled into his lap, purring gently. He rolled his eyes. "I swear…you're such a girl…" he muttered, pushing Kyuubi off and hopping onto of the cage, closing and locking it before returning to his own cage.

The next Doctor came in, glancing at her chart, she looked at Itachi and Sasuke coldly.

"These two for project Soulmate…" she muttered.

-End Flashback-

* * *

"_Myah! Such a nice nap!_" Naruto purred, stretching his fox body out on the sun-warmed rocks.

No wonder Kyuubi always snoozed here.

"Ah! Mommy! The foxy's awake!" a little cried out to his mother, both glancing down at him from the top of the Fox compound. "I wanna pet it!" the boy whined, the mother chuckling gently at her son's demand.

'…_wonder what my parents are like…_' Naruto thought, trotting down and taking a gulp from the watering hole. '_…and where the hell is Kyuu-nii?!_' he looked around before padding his way over to Kyuubi's cave. "_Kyuu-nii?_"

"…_Hmm? Naruto? What's wrong?_" Kyuubi muttered absentmindedly, lying on top of a pile of cloth, currently in his fox form. Naruto sat down next to Kyuubi, cocking his head to the side.

"_You're the one who didn't even come outside today…_" Naruto muttered, his tail twitching behind him nervously. "_Is it about that weird guy from earlier?_" he wondered aloud. Immediately Kyuubi snapped to attention.

"_No! And stay away from those two!_" Kyuubi warned. "_That guy did something freaky to me, it was like a drug from just being near him!_" Naruto pouted.

"_But I didn't get like that around Sasuke…_" he whined. "_I'll be fine, Kyuu-nii, worry about yourself, stay away from that weird guy!_" he cried. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah, yeah…_" he muttered.

* * *

"_The itsy, bitsy leopards crawled into the fox pen! The whale of a dolphin chased them out again! Then the pervert of a keeper seduced that mean dolphin! And the itsy, bitsy leopards fucked the foxes within!"_ A blonde canary chirped, perched with his red lovebird on Itachi's head, the leopard caring less as along as the featherbrains didn't shit on him. "_How that?_" Deidara asked, Sasori rolled his bird eyes.

"_Wonderful._" Sasuke purred, his tail wagging be him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl cried. "There's_ birdies _on that kitty's_ head!_" she squealed. The mother cooed, taking out a digital camera and taking a picture. Itachi growled.

"_How much longer of this?_" he groaned, ears sitting back in distaste.

"_The zoo closes at sunset, but the keepers have to make sure that no one is still about._" Sasori informed him.

"_And how long until sunset?_" Sasuke asked, glancing at the sun hanging low in the sky to their right.

"_Not long…_" Itachi muttered, his tail twitching.

"_Translation; Not long until you to have a second chance at Kyuubi and Naru-chan!_" Deidara chattered, flapping his wings in laughter, feathers scattering onto Itachi's once clean fur and more importantly, his nose.

Itachi sharply roared, the two birds taking off immediately and the crowd around their pen 'oooh'ing and taking more pictures. Itachi snorted, stretching out his body, the nails of his front paws kneading the earth underneath him before he straitened out, giving his body a rough shake to get rid of Deidara's feathers and heading towards his pen.

"I'm going in." he snapped at Sasuke, who's ear twitched.

"Oh really?" he replied sarcastically, stalking along the small watering hole.

* * *

Kakashi grinned as the two birds took off for their lives back to the Birdhouse before glancing down and watching a fed up Itachi duck inside his cave.

"Ah, see? No flash photography." He smiled politely at the man near him. Tha man sweatdropped.

* * *

May: **Trespassers shall be prostituted, as well as non-reviewers! **(but if you still wanna be a prostitute, just ask)

Lolz, most excellent pun taken from Deviantart, a haven for fanart freaks.


	5. Vet's Office

May: So… I looked on and while people like my new stories, they love this story too . not surprising really, lol;;;; anyway, updating! And now, for some info on Sasuke!

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Eastern Asian Snow Leopard

Appearance (Human):

Eyes: Black

Hair (length): Black, Medium, Spiky in the back

Skin Shade: Pale

Build: Firm, but slightly Slender

Appearance (Animal):

Eyes: Red

Fur: Black, white patches

Build: lean, strong, capable of hunting

Favorite Food: Onigiri (Rice Balls), Tomatoes

Hobbies: Hunting, Stalking Naruto

Talents: Sneaking into Naruto's bed, escaping from Iruka's wrath unharmed

Personality: Smug, self-confident, Protective/Possessive of Naruto, can be bitch when concerning a trip to the vets.

* * *

Previously:

"_The zoo closes at sunset, but the keepers have to make sure that no one is still about." Sasori informed him._

"_And how long until sunset?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the sun hanging low in the sky to their right._

"_Not long…" Itachi muttered, his tail twitching._

"_Translation; Not long until you to have a second chance at Kyuubi and Naru-chan!" Deidara chattered, flapping his wings in laughter, feathers scattering onto Itachi's once clean fur._

_Itachi sharply roared, the two birds taking off immediately and the crowd around their pen 'oooh'ing and taking more pictures. Itachi snorted, stretching out his body, the nails of his front paws kneading the earth underneath him before he straightened out, giving his body a rough shake to get rid of Deidara's feathers and heading towards his pen._

"_I'm going in." he snapped at Sasuke, who's ear twitched._

"_Oh really?" he replied sarcastically, stalking along the small watering hole._

_

* * *

__Kakashi grinned as the two birds took off for their lives back to the Birdhouse before glancing down and watching a fed up Itachi duck inside his cave._

"_Ah, see? No flash photography." He smiled politely at the man near him. The man sweatdropped._

* * *

Naruto cried out in delight and the bowl of steaming, deliciously made ramen was set down in front of him.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter of the ramen booth as Naruto inhaled the ramen so fast Kyuubi wondered if he even needed to stop to take a breather.

"Well, well, so this is where you guys hang out after the zoo closes…" Kyuubi's eyes widened comically as two familiar arms wound their way around his waist and an irresistibly sweet and spicy scent surrounded him.

His attention was diverted as Naruto began to cough and choke on his ramen for a second before he managed to swallow all the noodles in his mouth. "Y-You!?" he squeaked out, trying to kick and punch Sasuke--who seemed to have a sudden interest in following his older brother's example and clinging Naruto for all his worth-- away and continue eating his ramen.

"Naru-chan…" Sasuke purred lowly, rubbing his cheek into the soft hair that grew on the back of his annoyed Soulmate's head. "Let's go somewhere where we can touc--talk, in private..."

"Oh, like bloody fucking hell my baby brother's going…any…where…" Kyuubi trailed off, mewing in delight as Itachi scratched his ears, a smug look on the elder Uchiha's face. "Myahh…"

"But Kyuubi-koi…" Itachi's other hand pulled the limp fox out of his seat. "How are we going to spend quality time togeth--"

"Stay away from those foxes!!!" a shrill voice squeaked out.

The quartet looked behind them to see Iruka staggering over to them, a blush on his face, Kakashi following a little too closely with a gleam in his eye.

"Iruka!!" Naruto wailed, squirming in Sasuke's arms, panicking even more as Kyuubi nuzzled Itachi's neck affectionately. "Sasuke won't let go! And that other meanie did that thingy to Kyuu-nii _again!_ Help!" he whined.

"You said my name…" Sasuke stated dreamily, cuddling the screaming blonde lovingly.

"Naru-chan." Kyuubi huffed, his head resting on Itachi's chest comfortably. "I'm getting a headache!" he complained, pinching the younger fox's cheek.

"Itai! Stop it, Kyuu-nii! The meanies are taking over your mind! Fight back!" At this both Uchiha's lifted a brow, and Sasuke felt his blonde's forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"Lemme go!"

Itachi rolled his eyes before proceeding to drag Kyuubi to a remote location for some alone time. His plans were foiled when Iruka cracked him one over the head with a ramen bowl with enough force that the porcelain broke. "Ouch…" he complained, staggering slightly before falling on the ground with a grunt.

"Now…kukuku…" Sasuke sweatdropped as Iruka turned towards him, broken and sharp ramen bowl in hand and a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes.

"Err…Parley?" he tried, jumping out of the way as Iruka swung for his head. Kakashi sweatdropped, grabbing the ramen bowl swinging hand.

"Now, now, Iruka-chan, Sasuke and Itachi are Children too…and Naruto-chan and Kyuubi-kun's Soulmates as well, there's no need to be rash…" Kakashi felt the world go dark when Iruka looked at him over his shoulder.

Kyuubi, meanwhile, was on his knees next to Itachi on the ground. "Itachi? Itachi?!" he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and yanked the brunette's face towards his own. "Wake the fuck up! I swear I'll get the vet!" he cried, shaking the Uchiha roughly.

"Kyuubi-koi, that hurts." Itachi grit out, grunting when Kyuubi gave out a delighted cry and hugged him tightly. the elder Uchiha sighed before looking over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I have a concussion." he informed the man.

Kakashi lifted a brow "How bad?"

"It took me several seconds to remember that Kyuubi-koi was mine." Kakashi blinked before frowning.

"Well, under normal circumstances that be a minor case, but seeing as he's your Soulmate…hmm…do we have a medical ward here?" he looked to Iruka who blinked, dropping the ramen bowl on the ground, the bowl breaking completely, before taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Kyuubi whimpered, busily stroking back Itachi's hair, careful of the small bump that had formed from Iruka's violence. "Does it hurt badly?"

They sat in one of the many rooms in the Vet's office, along with Iruka, who insisted on keeping both Naruto and Kyuubi (who seemed to have no interest in leaving Itachi alone for two minutes) within his sight at all times the Uchiha brothers were lurking nearby and Kakashi and Sasuke, the latter only coming because Naruto refused to leave Iruka's safety for a moment.

"Oh, yes…" Itachi purred, leaning into Kyuubi's touch "I'm surprised I'm conscious right now…just stay here for a bit, okay?"

"Of course!" Kyuubi replied, hugging the pleased Uchiha to him gently. "If you need anything just tell me okay?"

"Oh, I need something…" Itachi muttered under his breath, trying to control his libido before Iruka cracked some other random object over his head.

Everyone glanced up as a busty, blonde woman walked in, another woman scurrying after her, looking much more worried than the blonde.

"Well, well, well…" the busty woman murmured, petting an unamused Itachi on the head "You don't seem to have it bad, do you?"

Itachi lifted a brow "I was cracked over the head with a ramen bowl." he replied flatly, tugging Kyuubi closer "Besides, I have a headache…" he lied absentmindedly as he inhaled Kyuubi's sweet scent deeply.

Tsunade's eye twitched "Really? well then, I suppose we should keep you in here. In Quarantine for at least a few weeks to monito--"

"Wow." Itachi quickly added, looking impressed. "You're kind, nurturing words have healed me completely. Kyuubi, did you want to go for a walk sometime? Like now?" He offered, still holding onto the redhead.

Kyuubi looked doubtful. "Are you sure you're alright? Iruka hits pretty hard…" He examined the bump. "Can't Tsunade give him a pill at least?" He looked to the women, the female smirking in reply.

"Oh, I'm sure he's perfectly fine as he is." Tsunade rolled her eyes, patting Naruto on the head absentmindedly, ignoring Sasuke's growl before she turned on her heel and walked back out of the door, humming to herself.

"Mmhmm…" Itachi nuzzled his face into Kyuubi's chest, the redhead blushed and sputtering before he sensed danger behind him. He peeked over his shoulder to see Iruka--thankfully being held back by a amused Kakashi-- try to end him on the spot. "Well, then! Let's go Kyuubi!" Itachi stated, dragging the redhead out of the ward, Sasuke following quickly.

"Get back here, you ingrates! If I don't see you--What the hell!?" The brunette squeaked, scrambling away from Kakashi's wandering fingers. "C-Cut it out!"

Kakashi smiled brightly in reply. "Really? I failed last time because you broke free before I could get you into bed, but…" Both of the men studied the bed. One with glee, the other with complete horror.

"…SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

* * *

May: End! Lol. Yeah, sorry for not updating. But I'm passing my AP Spanish class with a 68% Go me! Lol. So, mother dearest has put the good old parental locks on my computer, and as such, I'm very limited…-cries-

But anyway, I updated! Review to let me know you're still alive!


End file.
